


#fictober18 - Eleven - "But I will never forget!"

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Non Sequitur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: #fictober18 piece for the prompt: "But I will never forget this!"I've been long wanting to write a Non Sequitur story and while I originally wanted to make it J/C (and maybe one day I will) I think Harry deserves a whole fucking lot more recognition for this episode. I have so many feels about how he could have just stayed on Earth, content with Libby and his parents and his career. But he fought tooth and nail to get back to the Delta Quadrant, to Voyager, to his crewmates. I think his inability to accept his situation as reality and risking everything to get back to them is very telling about how he feels toward them. I love Harry and he's super underrated.Harry is my underdog!





	#fictober18 - Eleven - "But I will never forget!"

**Author's Note:**

> as usual unabashedly unbeta'd

“You came back to us when you didn’t have to.”

“Of course I had to, Captain, it certainly would have contaminated…”

“Harry,” she interrupted him and laid her hand on his, “I’m not talking about Starfleet rules.” She searched his face as he struggled with his emotions. “You could have been happy at home, Harry. You could have had everything you wanted, but you fought to come back.”

“Not happy,” Harry replied, his eyes finding hers. “Content maybe, but knowing you are out here and I chose the easy way out - I don’t think I could have been happy.”

Kathryn observed her young Ensign in silence for a few seconds. She watched the way he lowered his eyes to the hot beverage in front of him, his cheeks blushed slightly and she noted that he didn’t pull back his hand from under hers. Suddenly it made sense. It was more than loyalty and more than doing the right thing.

“You missed us.” It wasn’t a question and she might be wrong, but when he looked up the glint in his eyes and the weak shrug of one shoulder told her everything she needed to know.

“You’re family,” he explained unnecessarily, and Kathryn felt a lump form in her throat as he spoke, “and...I missed you,” he finally admitted.

“One day, when we get back, this will be just another incident report. Most likely it will get lost among all the other more dangerous things we encounter.” She squeezed his hand to make sure she had his full attention. “But I will never forget!”

Harry Kim looked at the woman who had been his Captain for only a few months, her face open and kind. He meant what he had said. They were his family. He’d fight tooth and nail for them. He turned his own hand slightly under hers and closed it around her fingers and grinned widely at her.

He felt whole and right. This is exactly where he should be.

He was home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ooops, slipped in a hand squeeze there, or two :D


End file.
